Love is a fickle thing
by HybridDaughterMisty
Summary: What if Bulma only went out with Vegeta to make Yamcha jealous? And it worked...but not the way she planned.
1. Chapter 1

Love is a fickle thing: chapter one

"Bulma, you are insane! I mean, come on, this is Vegeta we're talking about! Less than a month ago he was trying to destroy the whole planet and now you're telling me you think he may be a nice guy?!"

"Well, I think you're just jealous, Yamcha."

"Me! Jealous of that guy? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, one thing is for sure, Yamcha. He is a heck of a lot cuter than you."

"Hey, you guys, knock it off. Vegeta's standing right over there and he'll hear you.:

"Shut-up, Krillin."

"Well, I was just telling you, Bulma."

"Ah, don't worry about it Krillin. Bulma's just all talk."

"And what's that supposed to mean, mister?!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't think you should have done that. You know she has a quick temper sometimes," Krillin said, eyeing Bulma fearfully.  
"Well, I think it's true, in fact I bet she doesn't even have the guts to talk to Vegeta, much less tell him what she told us," Yamcha said, smugly.

"I'll show you," Bulma said, "Yamcha, watch and learn. I'll not only talk to him, but I'll get a date. Something you could never do."

"We'll see about that Bulma," Yamcha said.

Krillin and Yamcha watched Bulma march up to Vegeta and say, "Listen, Vegeta."

"What is it, Woman?"

"I think you're cute. I also think you're not as tough as you want everyone to think you are. So, Saturday afternoon, I have planned us a picnic. You will chow up at 3:00 pm and you will show up or else and when I say or else, I mean or else."  
With that, Bulma gently patted Vegeta's face and walked off, leaving Vegeta standing there unsure of what had just happened. Bulma proudly strutted past an envious Yamcha and stunned Krillin and said, "I told you so."

Putting and end to the argument and starting a new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a fickle thing:

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy. Yeah, o with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching this on TV.

Ch. 2:

"Oh, come on, Krillin, don't be such a wimp!"

"I'm not, it's just that, do you have any idea what Bulma will do when she catches us spying on her and Vegeta?"

"First of all, it's not spying, it's called protecting my investment. Second, you know Vegeta probably won't show up. And Third, don't get got," Yamcha said.

"What is your investment?" Krillin asked, very confused.

"That I am right and she is wrong. Besides, she'll be crawling back to me when it's all over."

"Whatever you say, man."

Why am I going through with this? I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! I shouldn't have to answer to anyone let alone an earthling like her! Father warned me about women. I should have listened to him.

"Hurry up, Krillin! Get in the bushes and be quiet!" Yamcha, said impatiently.

"I am quiet! You're the one who's talking so shush yourself!" Krillin said indignantly.

"Look! There he is!"

"There is who?"

"Vegeta, who else?"

"I thought you said he wasn't going to show up, Yamcha. So much for 'protecting your investment'."

"Just wait a minute, Krillin. Maybe he's lost and he'll leave."

"Face it, man. You lost. She was right and you were wrong. Can we go home now?"

"No, we can't, Krillin."

"Why?" Krillin moaned.

"Because it's time for Plan B."

"Plan…B?" Krillin asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

_How did I manage to let him talk me into this? Bulma is going to kill us, _Krillin thought, sadly.

Vegeta was standing on the porch when Mrs. Briefs opened the door.

"Hello, dear. Please come in."

Vegeta silently walked inside.

"Would you like some tea?"

Vegeta gave no response.

"Okay, then," said Mrs. Briefs, pouring herself a cup of tea.

_I wonder what is taking that woman so long, _Vegeta thought, impatiently.

Bulma was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue swimsuit that matched her hair perfectly. She slipped a dress on over her two piece and looked in the mirror again.

_Hmm, I wonder, does this make me look fat or does it make me look too skinny? Oh, what do I care, he probably won't notice anyway. He doesn't strike me to be one with good fashion sense. _Bulma thought in dismay. Despite her thoughts, she took the dress off and threw it into a huge pile next to her mirror and pulled another outfit from her half empty closet.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch when Bulma entered the room. She was wearing a white dress with tiny red and yellow flowers sprinkled on it.

"Oh, hi dear, would you like some tea?"

Vegeta turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway.

She doesn't look half bad for an earthling. What am I thinking?! I really should have listened to my father.

"No thanks, Mom. We really should get going," Bulma said, walking into the kitchen to get the basket she had packed.

She walked outside, Vegeta following.

"Wake up, Krillin!" Yamcha whispered loudly, poking the bald man.

"Huh? What is it now?"

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Which one?"

"Plan B."

"No. Go over it again."

"Okay, but pay attention this time. Plan B goes as follows: We follow the two everywhere they go and you take notes." At this point, Yamcha tossed a note pad and a pen at Krillin, "And, we wear camouflage." Yamcha handed Krillin a pair of sunglasses.

"Look, there they are!"

Bulma and Vegeta had just walked out of Capsule Corps.

"What does she think she's doing?" Yamcha burst.

"Who?" Krillin asked, completely confused.

"Bulma!"

"What about her?"

"Look at her dress."

"I'm looking and I like it. It brings out her figure, which is well rounded if you ask me."

"You're not helping."

"Oh, sorry."

"And look how short that dress is!"

"Yamcha, it's Bulma. She always wears stuff like that."

Vegeta could barely keep his eyes off of Bulma. Her shoulder length blue hair looked so soft, and incising that eh was tempted to run his fingers through it. He also liked her outfit. It was form fitting and matched her figure well. He thought Bulma had a nic figure.

Bulma noticed Vegeta looking at her.

"I see you're looking at me. Do you like my dress?"

"Is that what you call that thing you're wearing?"

"Well, at least I tried to look nice! Look at what you put on."

"What about it?"

"Please, Vegeta, khaki shorts and a red t-shirt? You don't wear that on a first date. But, it's better than that stupid spandex you always wear."

"Who said this was a date? I just wanted some free food. Even you shouldn't be able to mess up sandwiches."

"Oh, look. We're here," Bulma said rather dryly.

They were at a lake.

"There's a nice spot under that tree."

Bulma spread her blanket underneath a tall cherry blossom tree near the water's edge. Then she began to set the food out. Vegeta just stared at her shapely figure now that she wasn't looking at him.

"Look at him, Krillin, he's staring at her."

Oh jeez, here we go again and he says he's not jealous, and that it's over. Krillin thought giving his buddy an odd look.

"I wouldn't worry too much," he said, "Like you said, she'll be crawling back to you."

"Very funny, Krillin."

"Would you sit down, Vegeta. You're always standing."

"I prefer to stand."

"Well, then don't expect me to hand everything to you. Help yourself."  
Vegeta leaned down and picked up a sandwich.

Wow, look at his muscles. Yamcha doesn't have muscles like that. Bulma thought.

"Can you believe her? Look at her! Eyeing him down!"

"Man, Yamcha, for a guy who's not jealous, you sure do point out a lot of obvious points."

"I told you, Krillin, that I'm protecting my investment."

My investment that Bulma is MY girl, Yamcha added to himself.

After he was through eating, Vegeta began to look at Bulma again.

"Well, I'm done eating. Now what, woman?"

Bulma stood up and began to pull her dress off.

"What are you doing, woman?!" Vegeta yelled in alarm.

"Getting ready to swim, silly. What else?" Bulma said, pulling the dress completely off, revealing the cerulean two-piece suit. Then, she jumped into the water.

"How could she?! I bought her that suit to go to the beach with ME in!"

"Tough luck, pal. That's just the way the dice rolls sometimes."

"Krillin."

"Yes, Yamcha?"

"Shut-up."

"Come on in, the water's great," Bulma called.

"I'd rather not, woman."

"Aw, come on, Vegeta."

Then Bulma playfully splashed at him, getting him wet.

Oh now you don't, woman. Vegeta, said, throwing his shirt off and jumped in the water after her. Bulma, laughing, swam away.

I knew he couldn't resist a challenge. Sh thought.

Bulma slashed him and this time he splashed back.

"Yamcha, you have to see this," Krillin said in amazement.

"What?"

He looked up to see Vegeta and Bulma splashing each other and Bulma laughing.

"That was fun. Here's your towel," Bulma said, tossing the blue cloth at Vegeta.

She wrapped her towel around her waist as Vegeta looked on. Bulma was walking back to put the picnic things away, when her ankles gave way. She began to fall, grabbing Vegeta's shoulders for support. Vegeta gently supported her weight. As Bulma lifted herself up, she looking into Vegeta's face. Their eyes immediately locked.

"Vegeta, could I ask you something?"

"Maybe."

"Well, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Woman, shut-up." With that, Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him and passionately kissed her, while running his fingers through her hair.

Bulma was caught off guard but quickly fell into the kiss.

Vegeta let go of her and stood back up against the tree, smirking.

Bulma stood there, a dazed look on her face.

Wow, what a kiss.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what, Yamcha?"

"No one moves in on my girl!"

"Yamcha, I'm leaving okay? I don't want to die today."

Yamcha stood up from the bushes and said, "I said, no one moves in on MY GIRL!"

This brought Bulma out of her daze.

"Yamcha, what are you-"

"You want her, Yamcha, you can have her. I was getting bored anyways," Vegeta said coldly, blasting off.

"All right, she's all mine!"

"I heard that Yamcha! I am not a piece of property that you or anyone else can own, so just go away!"

"But, I just saved you," Yamcha spluttered.

"From what, a good time? Yeah, you saved me alright."

Later, back at Capsule Corps.

"Dear, I'm worried about Bulma," Mrs. Briefs said to her husband.

"Whatever for, sweetheart?"

"She's just very upset. She wouldn't even drink the tea I made for her."

"Don't worry, dear. The problem is already taken care of," the doctor said, smiling at his wife.

The next morning as Bulma was brushing her hair, she found a note on her dresser. It was from Vegeta, saying how much he enjoyed being in her company.

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber when Dr. Briefs appeared on the screen.

"Vegeta, if Bulma comes in just tell her you wrote the note."

What note, you old fool? I haven't got time for this!

Later, Vegeta heard a soft knock at the door. He turned off the high gravity and let Bulma in.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I brought you a snack. And…I wanted to know if the note was true."

"Yes. Every bit of it," Vegeta said, "Thanks for the snack.

I have no idea what note she's talking about, but I don't care right now.

"You said thanks to me," Bulma said in wonder.

"So?"

"Let me show you how I say you're welcome."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta, grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him close, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a fickle thing:

Ch 3:

Bulma could not keep her mind straight. She was confused with her emotions. She was not sure of what she was going to do.

"Hey, babe, whatcha up to?" Yamcha, her boyfriend, asked, entering.

"I'm making everyone lunch."

"Okay, hon. I'll talk to you later, then."

When he left, Bulma had time to herself and her thoughts.

I could just kick myself! What was did I think I was doing? I don't love Yamcha anymore, but why am I back with him? Because I'm a fool and Vegeta's a jerk.

Her mind was referring to her first encounter with Vegeta alone. It was partially Yamcha's fault. She and Yamcha had been arguing and somehow, the subject had gotten onto Vegeta. She was mad at Yamcha, and in order to make him jealous she decided to go on a date with Vegeta. Yamcha told her she was insane which made her even more determined. She only wanted to make Yamcha jealous, but her emotions got in the way. She found Vegeta very attractive. His controlling attitude gave her a challenge. She was just trying to make Yamcha jealous, but instead she found herself liking someone else. When Vegeta kissed her, she melted into his arms. Then Yamcha had to go and ruin the whole thing. Bulma's plan to make Yamcha jealous worked, but right now, she wished it hadn't.

Bulma was about to tell Yamcha to go away, when Vegeta interrupted her and brushed her off like she was nothing. Then Yamcha made a remark like she was nothing but a piece of property he owned. Later that night she fell asleep swearing she would never speak to Yamcha or Vegeta again.

The next morning Bulma found a note from Vegeta apologizing about the day before. She was so happy. That evening when she brought Vegeta his food, she confronted him about the note. He told her it was true, and she was so happy, she had kissed him without thinking about it. All day long, she was happy, until she found out the truth. Bulma was walking down the hall when she overheard her father talking to someone.

"The note worked just like I knew it would. Now the only thing I'm worried about is how confused Vegeta must be."

So my father tricked me…and Vegeta lied.

Bulma went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Yamcha had walked into the room.

"Hi, Bulma, can we talk?"

If he thinks I'm going to take him back, he's crazy.

"Sure Yamcha. Sit down."

Despite her thoughts she ended up falling got Yamcha's charm. Yamcha always seemed to know what to say when she was upset.

Bulma stood in a dazed state taking all the information her brain had just flashed her.

"Bulma dear!" her mother cried out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Mom. Oh no, the food! I let it burn!"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll order take out. You just go give these leftovers to Vegeta."

"Okay, Mom." Stupid Vegeta. Why can't he get his own food. Why do I always have to bring it to him?

Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room and let Bulma in. She walked in, set the food down and turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Bulma continued her trek to the door. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He put his arm around her waist.

"What happened to you're welcome?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Vegeta, but Yamcha and I are back together now an I must go. He's waiting for me inside."

Bulma pulled away form Vegeta's grip and left.

Bulma couldn't find Yamcha inside so she assumed he had gone home. She walked out onto the balcony.

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha looked up from where he was standing below the balcony. Bulma couldn't believe it. Yamcha was standing with a girl he had been kissing.

"Babe?" He said, in shock.

"I thought you said you were single?" said the girl in an airy voice, walking away.

"Wait! I can explain. She's my…sister!"

"Sister!?" Bulma exclaimed, "That's it! We are over, Yamcha! I can't believe I turned down Vegeta for you!" Bulma stalked into her room.

Vegeta couldn't sleep that night. His room happened to be next to Bulma's and her crying and occasional muffled swearing was keeping him up.

Doesn't that woman ever shut-up? He thought angrily. What did that buffoon Yamcha do this time? What ever it is, I'm going to have to beat his butt for it because it's driving me mad!

Bulma was crying in her room when she heard someone enter her bedroom. She sat up and saw Vegeta.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to shut-up!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll blow this entire building up! I'm sick of listening to you whine over what that punk boyfriend of yours does to you. He doesn't love you and you are a fool if you think he does."

"What do you know about love? You're always pushing people away and since when is my life any of your business? I don't feel like fooling with you so just go away."

The next morning Bulma decided to eat out for breakfast. She got dressed and left.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was just headed out to train when Yamcha showed up.

"Hi, Vegeta."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see Bulma."

"No you're not."

"Why?"

"She's not here."

"Oh…I'll just wait for her then."

"I don't suggest you do that."

"And why not, Vegeta. It's not like she's you girl?"

"What if I tell you that she is about to be mine?"

"Vegeta, you can't be serious."

"Try me, Yamcha."

"But…why do you care about her Vegeta?"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing her cry about something you've done to her. You're not the only guy who notices a good looking girl, and if you can't do something right, I'll just have to do it," Vegeta said, folding his arms.

"You won't be able to win her heart."

"If you were able to, I know I can."

Bulma came home to find no one but her mother to greet her.

"Hi dear."

"Good morning, Mom."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Briefs was pouring herself and her daughter some of the tea she was forever boiling, when Vegeta walked into the room.

"Bulma, I need to speak with you," he said gruffly.

Vegeta led her to the garden filled with lilies and daisies.

"Okay, Vegeta. We're alone, now what do you want?"

"Bulma, you can't go back out with Yamcha."

"I wasn't planning on it, Vegeta. And I told you last night that my personal affairs are none of your business. You know nothing about me and nothing about love!"

"I know that I care about you!" Vegeta burst. Ah, where did that come from?

"What did you say, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, in dead shock.

"Nothing."

"I heard you."

"Well…I said I wanted to talk to you."

"You love me, don't you?"

Vegeta stood in silence, unable to answer.

"I knew it!" Bulma exclaimed, and kissed Vegeta on the cheek and pranced into the house.

"Kakarot, you've got to help me."

"Okay, Vegeta, what is it?"

"You've had experience with women right?"

"Oh, you mean Chi-Chi? Just do what she says, and you'll be fine."

"Not her, you idiot!"

"Well, who do you mean then?"

"It's…promise you won't laugh, Bulma."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BULMA!"

"I'm serious."

"Well…tell me what's going on between you guys."

"I just…can't stop thinking about her," Vegeta admitted, begrudgingly.

"That's all? Oh, Vegeta, you're in love."

"So…what do I do?"

"Marry her, of course. I'll fill you in on what to do. Trust me."

Bulma was in her room when she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come it. Oh…it's you."

"Woman. I need to talk to you."

"Fine. What is it, Vegeta?"

Bulma sat down on the edge of her bed and waited.

How did Kakarot say to do this again?

Vegeta, still unsure, knelt down on one knee and took Bulma's hand in his.

"What…what are you doing, Vegeta?"

"I'm trying to propose, what does it look like I'm doing? So, yes or no?"

Bulma just sat there, in shock.

"Bulma, will you marry me?"

"Vegeta, this is so unexpected. I don't know what to say."

"Just give an answer!"

"Yes."

Two months later, Bulma was saying, "I can't believe that tomorrow I'm going to be a married woman."

"Well, I never thought I was going to be married until I met Goku," Chi-Chi said, helping Bulma put the finishing touches on the decorations.

"I'm just so nervous, you have no idea, Chi-Chi."

"Let me help you get your mind off the wedding and onto something else. When are you leaving to go on your honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon after the reception. We're going on a cruise."

"Goku and I never had a honeymoon."

"Well, we're having one, Vegeta just doesn't know it yet."

Vegeta stood in the middle of the room as his new bride walked up to him. Bulma stood in front of Vegeta as he put his arm around his waist. Bulma put her arms around Vegeta's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Look at them dancing, Krillin," Yamcha said in disgust.

"I see them Yamcha. Why don't you see if you can cut in?"

Yamcha grinned and walked up to the couple, "May I-nevermind."

He never asked because of the look Vegeta gave him.

"Vegeta, I have a surprise for you. But we must leave now to get there," Bulma said after Yamcha had slinked away.

That night, Vegeta and Bulma stood on the balcony of their honeymoon suite watching the sunset over the pale blue ocean. The sun had just finished setting and they were headed into the bedroom when Bulma asked, "Wasn't this a wonderful surprise?"  
She then walked ahead of Vegeta and went into the room and changed into her sheer nightgown. She flopped on the edge of the bed and began to message Vegeta's broad shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, dear. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

Bulma began to kiss Vegeta's neck. Vegeta turned his head to see what she was doing. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Looking deep into her eyes, Vegeta kissed her, passionately.

Sis weeks later, Bulma wasn't feeling very well, and Vegeta wasn't making it any better.

"What do you mean you're leaving?! We haven't even been home long enough to get settled and you're leaving? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Oh just forget it. As long as you some back to me in one piece, I don't care."

Later that evening, after Vegeta had lift, Bulma was laying on the couch.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just don't feel well, that's all."

"I'm taking you to see the doctor, tomorrow, dear."

"Okay," Bulma said, not feeling up to arguing.

The next day, Bulma and her mother sat in the doctor's office. She was awaiting the results of her check-up when the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Briefs, I have some wonderful news for you. You're going to be a mommy!"

"You mean I'm Pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Love is a fickle thing:

Not a chapter.

Hey everyone, sorry it took forever to update. I just thought I'd tell everyone that I didn't write this. A very good friend of mine wrote it, and a few years ago she asked me to post it. I hope you all liked it. I'm currently writing a Harry Potter story, with a my best friend, HybridDaughterAngi. Check out my profile, and it explains both of our names. Well, thanks for reading…


End file.
